


Basketball is a Winter Sport

by Qem



Series: #Free! #ficlets #to a good home [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Basketball, Gen, Tachibana Makoto is the nicest nice guy ever, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't know why Haru says he's terrible at saying no at the basketball club. He turned them down when they tried to recruit him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball is a Winter Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



'Where's Mako-chan going?' Nagisa asked curiously as Makoto starts bowing his way out early from their study session.  
'He's off to play basketball', Haru said in a somewhat disinterested tone.  
'Eh, why, why?'  
'Because he's incapable of saying no.' Haru says bluntly.  
'Haru! That's not true! I'm just helping out this once since two of their players are down with injuries, and I probably won't play anyway I'm just a 2nd substitute - they like to have at least two spare players.'

Haru chooses to only eye Makoto wordlessly while Rei praises Makoto's reliability and Nagisa gushes about how exciting and oh perhaps they should go and watch Makoto's match, which is exactly why Makoto didn't want to tell them that he played basketball sometimes!

And it is not true! Sure they tried to recruit him in first year due to his height, he said no then! He just hangs out with them on Fridays since they like to invite him to come to karaoke or pizza after. He doesn't even go every week! And they didn't even ask him during the summer season, knowing that he's busy with swimming!

Besides he mostly only goes to cheer, he only substitutes when someone desperately needs a break on the court or they want to regroup. And he's pretty terrible on the court, he always freezes once he has the ball in his hands and can't think of what to do besides shoot. And his accuracy is terrible, he misses about one every five shots.

The basketball team though is very nice, and try to always offer to give him tips, or offer to treat him to dinner even though he's not really part of their club.


End file.
